Colors
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Taruto tries to find a color that will completely overwhelm Kisshu, but will he succeed? Puddito and Kishigo, requested by Semoka. R&R plz!


**Colors**

Taruto sighed. _Booooring…. _he thought. Suddenly an idea occurred to him, and he thought, _Well, it's better than being bored, even though I'll probably be dead later._ He had decided to go tease Kisshu, which was very hazardous, but it was a good cure for boredom.

Taruto teleported off to find Kisshu, who turned out to be in the sakura tree in Inohara Park again. "Oi, Kisshu!" Taruto called.

"What do you want, Midget?" Kisshu asked.

"Your hair is too green, you should dye it pink," Taruto said, silently snickering. "I can't take green anymore."

He got worried when Kisshu smirked instead of blowing up. "Can't handle green?" Kisshu asked. "Well, I've been looking for some fun." With that he grabbed Taruto and teleported to a green room.

Taruto looked around, and fainted. The room was Lettuce's, and it was green everything. Unfortunately, Lettuce had heard the teleportation, and came in, then asked, "Um… what are you doing in my room, Kisshu-san?"

"Making Taruto faint, he said he can't handle how green my hair is, so I decided that your room could serve as green overload," Kisshu said.

"How did you know my room is green?" Lettuce asked.

"I was stalking Pai. Ja ne!" Kisshu said, and teleported out with an unconscious Taruto, leaving Lettuce very confused.

Back at the sakura tree, Kisshu woke Taruto up, and asked, "Any other colors you'd like to see?"

"I bet you can't handle pink," Taruto said.

Kisshu snickered and teleported to Ichigo's room, causing the cat girl to look up as Taruto yet again fainted from color overload. Kisshu burst out laughing as Ichigo asked, "What just happened?"

"Taruto claims…. I can't handle…. Pink!" Kisshu gasped. "Turns out HE'S the one who can't handle it."

"That's nice, now please take your annoying little runt away," Ichigo sighed.

Kisshu snickered and teleported back to the tree, then woke Taruto up again. "Can't handle pink either, I see," Kisshu snickered.

"Blue is nice," Taruto said.

"We'll see," Kisshu said, and teleported Taruto to Mint's room- which was now completely blue. (A/N: I know it's not blue in the series, but for the purposes of this story, it needs to be blue. Sorry.)

The walls, ceiling, floor, bed, rugs, and everything else was some shade of blue. And yet again, Taruto fainted from color overload. Kisshu teleported back to the tree again, woke Taruto up, and said, "Apparently the only color you can handle is orange, Midget."

"I bet you can't handle Zakuro's room, it's solid purple," Taruto said. "Even Pai isn't that bad."

"If you faint again, I'll leave you for her to find," Kisshu said.

"I won't faint!" Taruto said.

"Yeah, whatever," Kisshu said, and teleported to Zakuro's room- which was solid purple. Sure enough, Taruto fainted, and Kisshu teleported out, laughing his head off.

_**Sometime later: **_Taruto woke up to find a very angry-looking Zakuro glaring at him. "Taruto, would you care to explain what you're doing in MY room?" she asked.

"I-it's not MY fault! Kisshu dragged me here and left me behind because it's too purple!" Taruto said. He flinched when Zakuro cracked her knuckles, and said, "I'll never do it again! Just let me live!"

"Out!" Zakuro said.

Taruto squeaked and teleported to the tree in Inohara Park. Kisshu was still there, snickering. For some reason, he didn't notice Taruto, so Taruto snuck up behind him and knocked him out. Then he teleported Kisshu to a very yellow room, and, forgetting the place reeked of bananas, woke him up.

Kisshu's eyes opened, and he asked, "What's with the yellow?"

"Can you handle yellow?" Taruto asked, snickering.

Kisshu sat up, and said, "Yes… but I can't handle the fact that this place reeks of rotten bananas, apparently, because my stomach doesn't feel good. Goodbye." He teleported out as Pudding came into the room, and asked, "Taru-Taru? Did Pudding hear Kisshu-oniichan?"

"Yeah, but he left," Taruto said.

"Taru-Taru should know not to bring Kisshu-oniichan here, na no da," Pudding said. "Bananas, remember?"

"I was just trying to find a color that would make him pass out…." Taruto said sulkily.

"Pudding thinks Taru-Taru should find something better to do than torment his siblings," Pudding said firmly. "Maybe Taru-Taru would like to go to the playground with Pudding and her siblings?"

"Okay," Taruto said.

"Taru-Taru has to apologize to Kisshu-oniichan later, or no more candy," Pudding said.

Taruto sighed. "I'll apologize," he sighed.

"Good," Pudding said. "Let's go, na no da!"

Taruto happily followed her and her siblings to the playground.

_**Back on the Cyniclons' ship: **_Kisshu had teleported to the bathroom attached to his room after telling Taruto goodbye, and he barely made it to the toilet before he threw up. As he was stopping, his vision started going black, and he barely managed to call Pai before he blacked out.

Pai came into Kisshu's room, and went to the bathroom, where he found Kisshu unconscious. He gently picked Kisshu up, then tucked him into his bed after taking his boots off. Kisshu was starting to wake up, and he looked up at Pai. "My stomach feels awful, can you help?" he asked.

"Sure, but then you can explain what happened," Pai said. He put a hand on Kisshu's stomach, and started healing him. By the time he was done, Kisshu was getting sleepy again, and he had a fever. "What happened?" Pai asked.

"Taruto knocked me out and dragged me to a room that smelled like rotten bananas," Kisshu said. "I don't know how long I was in there, but much longer and I probably would have passed out in there."

"Taruto will be going down," Pai said grimly.

"Save some for me," Kisshu said tiredly. "Do I have a fever again?"

"Yeah, I'll try to heal that," Pai said. He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and started healing the fever. Kisshu fell asleep as he did so, and Pai took his hand away ten minutes later. Knowing Kisshu wouldn't be able to get up for a while, Pai settled down on the sofa with a book, and started reading.

A few hours later, Kisshu woke up, and Pai said, "Kisshu, you won't be able to get up till the day after tomorrow, and you can't eat till tomorrow. Try not to push yourself, k?"

Kisshu sighed. "Taruto's going DOWN when I recover," he said grimly.

"Have fun with that," Pai said. "I suppose you want me to leave him until you're better?"

"If you don't kill him, you can beat him up, and then I'll do it again once I'm better," Kisshu said.

"Sounds like a plan," Pai said.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, and Kisshu yelled, "Taruto, go to hell!"

To his surprise, the door opened anyways, and he was even more surprised to see Ichigo and Pudding, who were apparently dragging Taruto. "Okay, what's going on?" Kisshu asked.

"Pudding asked Ichigo-oneechan to help make sure Taru-Taru actually apologized, na no da," Pudding said. "Pudding made Taru-Taru teleport Pudding and Ichigo-oneechan here, because Ichigo-oneechan has something to say, and Taru-Taru needs to apologize to Kisshu-oniichan."

Ichigo tugged on one of Taruto's pigtails, and asked, "Taruto, what do you need to say?"

"You're treating me like a five-year-old," Taruto said sulkily.

"Taru-Taru, that's NOT what you needed to say," Pudding said sternly.

Taruto sighed, and said, "Kisshu, I'm sorry about taking you to Pudding's room, and I'll never do it again."

"I don't really believe you, but apology accepted- this once," Kisshu said. "I'm still going to beat you up, though."

Taruto gulped. Pudding snickered and said, "Ichigo-oneechan has something to say to Kisshu-oniichan, so Pudding, Taru-Taru, and Pai-oniichan will be leaving now."

"Why am I leaving?" Pai asked.

"Because Pudding will go in your lab otherwise," Pudding said. "Taru-Taru told Pudding the code."

"Taruto is dead," Pai said in monotone, and started for the door, which made Pudding and Taruto run for it.

Ichigo giggled and closed the door, then turned to Kisshu. "Do you know what I have to tell you?" she asked.

"Uh… no…" Kisshu said.

"It's actually more of a question," Ichigo said. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my boyfriend."

Kisshu's jaw dropped. "Uh… Pai didn't brainwash you, did he?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Ichigo said. "Did you stop stalking me? I thought you would have noticed that I broke up with Aoyama two months ago. He's with Mint now."

Kisshu was speechless, and Ichigo said, "If you don't want to, I understand, but I thought I'd ask, since you've been asking me for so long. And since Lettuce, Pudding, and I quit, there's really nothing Blondie can do about it."

"Y-you love me?" Kisshu stammered. "I thought you hated me…"

"I had to make sure everyone thought that, or Blondie would brainwash me," Ichigo said. "I didn't want to hurt you, but I knew if Blondie brainwashed me, I would forget that I love you, and you might die. I didn't want that to happen."

"Wow…." Kisshu said. "I'd love to be your boyfriend, Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo smiled happily, and sat down next to him. "Is it okay if I stay with you till you're better?" she asked.

"You can stay as long as you want," Kisshu said happily. Then he yawned, and asked, "Can you sleep with me?"

"Sure," Ichigo said, smoothing his hair back. She took off her shoes and said, "Scoot over."

Kisshu obeyed, and Ichigo climbed in with him. He snuggled up to her and fell fast asleep as she put her arms around him. Soon she too was asleep.

**Another one-shot request, this time from Semoka. It's probably not exactly what she imagined, but I hope she- and all the rest of you- like it. Review!**


End file.
